justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Five Little Monkeys
(Kids Mode) |artist = Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) |year = N/A |dlc = Feburary 1, 2018 (JDU) February 21, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = (K2) Medium (JDU) |effort = (K2) Low (JDU) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Apple Green |pc = Blue (JDK2) (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = Black (JDK2) (Remake) |dura = 2:06 |nowc = Monkeys (JDK2) KIDSFiveLittleMonkeys (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Gracie Haschak |title = Five Little Monkeys }}"Five Little Monkeys" '''is a traditional song covered by The Just Dance Kids, which is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers The dancer is a young girl with brown hair, which is tied in the back. She wears a headband with brown monkey ears on the side. She also wears an orange and white striped blouse, brown shorts and a pair of light brown sandals. Background The background looks like a bedroom on a treehouse, mainly composed of a bed with a green blanket and white pillows. There are some leaves and lianes on the sides of the screen and, behind the bed, there is a wooden wall with a huge window, showing many trees and the silhouette of a mountain. Behind the main dancer, there are four backup dancers: two boys and two girls. The girls are dressed the same way as the main coach, while the boys wear a brown hoodie with monkey ears over their striped T-shirt, a pair of brown shorts and black shoes. After the line "And bumped his head" is sung, one of the backup dancers jumps off the screen moving as if he or she were hit by something. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump up and wave your arms side to side. Fivelittlemonkeys_jdk2_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jdu gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) giphy (6)2.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *A Night at the Movies *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia * This is the first song in the Kids series to have four background dancers instead of two. ** This was intentional, because of the song title. * In the remake, the lyrics read "One fell off and bumped his head", when "He fell off and bumped his head" is actually sung. * The sit at the end of the song is counted as a move in the original game, but not in the remake. Gallery Game Files Fivelittlemonkeys jdk2 cover generic.png|'' '' Kidsfivelittlemonkeys_cover_generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) KIDSFiveLittleMonkeys Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSFiveLittleMonkeys Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background KIDSFiveLittleMonkeys banner bkg.jpg| menu banner KIDSFiveLittleMonkeys_BC.jpg| cover KIDSFiveLittleMonkeys_Cover_1024.png| cover Kidsfivelittlemonkeys ava.png|Avatar on (Kids Mode) FiveLittleMonkeysKidsNowAvatar.png|Avatar on Kidsfivelittlemonkeys pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots fivelittlemonkeys menu.png|''Five Little Monkeys'' on the menu (Wii) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jdnow menu.PNG|'' '' on the menu (2017 version) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 kids score.png| score screen (Kids Mode) Behind The Scenes Kidsfivelittlemonkeys_bts.png|Unedited cover Videos Gameplays Five Little Monkeys - Just Dance Kids 2 Five Little Monkeys - Just Dance 2017 Five Little Monkeys - Just Dance 2018 Five little Monkeys - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Five Little Monkeys - Just Dance Now Five Little Monkeys - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Five Little Monkeys - Just Dance Kids 2 (No GUI) Littlemonkeys nohud References Site Navigation tr:Five Little Monkeys Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Pop Songs Category:Gracie Haschak Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Kai Whitaker Category:Younger Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs